the journey
by kohora
Summary: its a tordek dwarf fighter,ysonat elf druid, and tulik elf cleric off on an adventure what more would you expect
1. orc village

Orc village  
  
Tordek: 5 years ago the leader of this Orc tribe tried to massacre every dwarf known to man. Luckily 20 of them escaped three of which are me my dad and my mom. However, my sister wasn't as lucky, a club to the head mauled her right before reaching the mountains. So I want these dumb Orcs to pay.  
  
Tulik: ok kill a few Orcs heal wounded people and get some gold sounds like a peace of cake  
  
Ysonat: Tordek you're the leader so what shale we do first I know what I should do (starts calling for a wolf aid) well I got my wolf now  
  
Orc: (grunts) hey there be some people over there me smash em  
  
Tordek: we've been spotted so now its anything goes (bashes an Orc over the head with a stick from the ground) wow that actually worked  
  
Ysonat: (talking to his wolf) attack the Orcs make sure none of them are alive kill them ALL  
  
Tulik: Yana gada (die now is its translation in American) smashes an Orc to pieces with his mace  
  
Orc: were being attacked and wasted run (gets torn to shreds by the wolf)  
  
Orc leader: no there will be no retreating we stop for no one (Tordek's arrow nails him in the head)  
  
Tordek: well he's down its easy company now  
  
A CHUNK OF WOOD HITS TORDEK  
  
Tordek: I've been hit I need to get healed  
  
Tulik: I want to heal him  
  
Ysonat: no I want to heal him  
  
Tulik: no I do  
  
Ysonat: I know let's play rock paper scissors  
  
Orc: what is they doing  
  
They play rock paper scissors and tulik wins  
  
Tulik: (casts the spell cure light wounds on Tordek) there your good as new  
  
Tordek: thanks I needed that and why didn't the Orcs attack us while we did that  
  
Ysonat: their Orcs doesn't that classify them to be idiots  
  
Tordek: yeah you're right (charges at three Orcs killing them all) anyone want some more  
  
Tulik: I got the left ones, kills the two Orcs on the left  
  
Ysonat: my wolf has the right (his wolf bites the heads off of the two on the right)  
  
Tordek I guess I have the middle performs a coup de grace on the 4 in the middle and brutally kills them  
  
Ysonat: (speaking to his wolf) all right go home (the wolf runs into the woods howling before entering)  
  
Tulik: hey Tordek you said this would be hard and all that happened was the Orcs dying now what was going on  
  
Tordek: well I guess it was because the Orcs just got my family by surprise and they were just a bunch of villagers except for two  
  
Ysonat: all right well we better get going we need to report this to our boss  
  
Tordek: you mean my boss because I am your boss  
  
Tulik: yeah whatever I hate the fact that he's human Tordek: well let's go  
  
The adventurers travel on towards the city Dringham 


	2. ysonat first time at a pub

Ysonat's first time at a pub  
  
Tordek: congrats to everyone we have accomplished a splendid victory and killed those imbisules who wasted my dwarf clan  
  
Tulik: where to now Tordek  
  
Tordek first we need to tell the boss our victory then we can go to a pub  
  
Ysonat: what's a pub  
  
Tordek: ill tell you later  
  
THEY ARRIVE AT THE BOSSES HUT  
  
Tordek: boss I have the report for the Orc battle  
  
Boss: (reading) hmmm good good hmmm good I like it you guys did a good job and as your reward here's 200 gold  
  
Tordek: we split it 50gold each and the rest goes to the ride to capitol city were we get our next job  
  
THEY ARRIVE AT THE PUB LIKE TORDEK PROMISED  
  
Ysonat: what is this place  
  
Tulik it's a pub you can get beer here  
  
Ysonat: really, (runs up to the counter) Ysonat wants beer give me beer (hands 50 gold to the barkeeper and get 50 mugs of beer)  
  
Tordek: you sure you can drink all that  
  
Ysonat: BEER  
  
Tulik: I'm going to get some beer too (gets 1 glass off beer) Tordek you getting any  
  
Tordek: yeah-sure (gets 3 glasses of beer)  
  
Ysonat BEER GOOD (drinks his 12th beer)  
  
Tulik: I didn't think a human could hold that much beer  
  
Ysonat: I gotta pee (starts peeing on a hafling) ahh better (pulls the halflings ear) hey the urinal won't flush  
  
Tordek: he's drunk  
  
Ysonat: hey don't diss my drunkenness just because i've had a couple beers  
  
Tulik: 23 now  
  
Ysonat: shut up you um you look like a bunny  
  
Ogre: hey elf sit down right now  
  
Ysonat: what did you say wanna fight huh do ya do ya  
  
Ogre: sure  
  
Tordek: well I guess we better help him out  
  
Tulik: yeah  
  
Tordek and tulik kill everyone in the bar while Ysonat just sat there attacking a chair thinking it was a person  
  
Tordek: lets go before we get in anymore trouble  
  
Ysonat: but I still had 27 beers in that bar  
  
Tulik: less talking and more running  
  
Tordek: agreed 


End file.
